


96 by 6

by FrozenHearts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Crayons, Drabble, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy Will Byers, Introspection, Joyce Byers Is Best Mom, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, Will Byers Is Best Boy, Will Byers-centric, comic books, wonder woman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: When Will Byers was six years old, his mother Joyce gave him a pack of ninety-six crayons.





	96 by 6

**Author's Note:**

> I always had ideas for Stranger Things fanfic, but I never wrote them, so I decided to start with a small character study on Joyce and Will. This is very short, as I didn't really think beyond the crayons fro some reason, but I like how it turned out, and I hope you like it too.

When Will Byers was six, his mother Joyce handed him a pack of ninety-six crayons and a sheet of paper. Despite being given the latest Star Wars figurines and Superman comics from his friends, all he wanted was that extra large box with a plethora of colors and spent that Christmas drawing like he never had before. Monster and princesses, dragons and superheroes, Will drew all he could until he filled up one sketchbook and his mother had to buy him a new one. 

By the end of the month, Will had gone through five sketchbooks and fifty-three out of the ninety-six crayons became stumps. 

So for the next year, Joyce watched as Will went through his box of crayons, drawing his brother and mother and friends. He drew more aliens in January but by May he was busy doodling cats and dogs and things. All were rough and the lines were jagged, but Joyce was just proud to see that Will was flourishing and having fun. And all it took was that one box of ninety-six crayons for her son to do that. 

When Will Byers was ten, he drew a spaceship to go with his aliens. He was matter of fact about it when Joyce asked, since he hadn’t been drawing aliens in September, but rather iterations of his favorite comic book characters. 

“If Wonder Woman has an invisible jet why can’t the aliens have a ship to?” was Will’s reply when Joyce asked. And when she asked why Wonder Woman’s jet was invisible he simply picked up a yellow crayon and replied “Because it’s cool.”

By then, Will only had seven colors in his box. 

With those seven colors, he drew a spaceship. When he was finished, he presented it to his mother and she hugged him, sitting with him to admire all seven colors used to make it, despite the fact that he’d colored outside the lines and most of the colors turned into a muddy brown after getting mixed one too many times. So she hung it up on her fridge and it stayed there ever since. 

When Will Byers was eleven, he disappeared. Joyce never took down his picture from the fridge and left the seven colors in the box.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
